User blog:Lasifer/Subject Sigma vs Duke Nukem
In my last battle, Kintaro clawed Akuma, to death! Subject Sigma: The Alpha Series Big Daddy that killed his way through Minerva's Den and escaped Rapture. __________________________________________Versus_____________________________________________ Duke Nukem: The babe loving alien killer ____________________________________''WHO....IS....DEADLIEST!________________________________'' DukeNukem.png|Duke Nukem MightyBoot.png|The Mighty Boot Laser blaster.jpg|Alien Blaster M1911 Pistol.jpg|M1911 Devastator dnf.png|Devastator '' Untitled.png|Gravity Well icon Rivetgun.png|The Rivet Gun Ionlaser.png|The Ion Laser Drill.jpg|The Drill Telekinesis.png|Cartoon Telekinesis Demo Sigma1.jpg|Subject Sigma Mugshot '' _____________MyEdges__________________________________________________________________ Close Range: Dukes Mighty Boot is a kick with a boot, not the much, but good to do some small even no damage and kick aways back. He could knock off an aliens head with his because of his steroid use. But, Sigmas Drill takes the cake. Dukes Boot could kick Sigma away, but his will leave dents at the most in his armor. Sigmas cold, metal armor protects him from fist and a boot. Plus, Sigma's Drill is more deadly. It spins around like a ppower drill, only its 20 times its size and could be swung, its extremely deadly. My Edge: Sigma's Drill Mid Range: Sigma's Rivet Gun is almost like a pistol in rifle form. It could switch from normal Rivets, to Trap Rivets, to Heavy Rivet ammo types. While, Dukes M1911 is just a plain ol pistol. M1911 has better accuracy and fires faster. It also has the same amount of ammo as the rivet gun in each clip and of course, is lighter. This one comes close for me. Having huge similarities with each other and such huge differences. Its a tie for me, although the Rivet Guns ammo types, will be an X-Factor. My Edge: Tie Long Range: The Ion laser can only be defind in one word, EPIC! It is a non-stop full automatic laser of death! It drains Ion Cells Rather fast, it has 100 Ion Cells per clip. Plus, it has three different ammo type, Regular Ion Cells, Burst Cells which is like a Ion Cell Laser shotgun and takes up 50 burst cells per shot, and Thermal Cells which deals regular Ion Cell damage plus ignites the target, making it like a long range flame thrower. The Alien Blaster is like a alien shotgun gun the fires three shots outwards towards enemies. It is pretty friggin deadly. But do i really have to explain why the Ion Laser is better? Come on, you know it, i know it, Ion Laser is kick A$$! My Edge: Sigma's Ion Laser Special: The Devastator is a double barreled Rocket Launcher, is that not badass? It fires two rockets per shot and is friggin deadly. Two Rockets coming towards you the blow the living $h#T outta you. I pretty sure you guys know what Telekinesis is. If you dont, its the power to move things with your mind and catch and throw things. In the Bioshock games, its a plasmid. Im not explaining what a plasmid is. Gravity Well is another plasmid, when used, it sends a ball flying and splattering when it lands. The splatter causes is everyone and everything in the every to go towards it and swirl it or them around like a ragdoll for 3 seconds. My edge? Telekinesis and Gravity Well get my edge. Sigma can catch the Devastators missile and throw them back at him and Gravity Well can be used to break Dukes spin and bring him closer to Sigma. My Edge: Sigma's Telekinesis & Gravity Well Plasmids. Sigmas X-Factors: Sigma has armor, while Duke doesnt, this will be a huge factor. Another factor is that Sigma was a scientist he worked on a Super Computer for crying out loud! Making him more smarter and strategic. Dukes X-Factors: He was saved AMERICA FROM FRIGGEN ALIENS! So he has more experience with weaponary and Duke takes steroids, which will be a minor factor, but it is still a factor. __________My overall Edge___________________________________________________________________ Im giving my overall edge to Subject Sigma. He is more smarter, better weaponary, he will think before he fights, and Armor and Telekinesis & Gravity Well are game changers. Now its your turn to vote! State your reasons below. Im also going to give half votes and full votes. Half votes are where you give a general bad vote where you say "SIGMA WILL OWNZ DUKE HE IS SOO OVERRATED, LOL." i want none of that. Other half votes are where you just say the warriors name. Give your edges to get a full vote. Thanks for reading, My vote will not count unless it ends in a tie on August 19th. Voting ends August 20th. I have decided to end the battle early do to Sigma getting 4 more votes than Duke. Sigma: 5 Votes Duke: 1 Votes The Battle The battle starts out with Sigma and Dr. Tenenbaum getting to dry land, carrying out examples of the technology with them. Duke spots Tenenbaum and Sigma walking up from the beach and mistakes Sigma for an alien taking Tenenbaum to an alien ship. Duke shoots Sigma with his Alien Blaster and he falls down Tenenbaum runs away to a safe place. Duke pulls out his M1911 out on Sigma and says "Hail to the king, baby!" and shoots Sigmas helmet, the bullet deflects and hits Duke in the shoulder. Sigma gets up and swings his Drill at Duke, knocking him on the ground. Sigma then runs away to find Tenenbaum. Duke gets up and says "No you dont you c0%k sucker!." Duke shoots two missiles at Sigma with his devastator. Sigma hears the missiles coming and turns around and catches them with telekinesis. Duke says "What the unholy f$$k!" and Sigma hurls them towards Duke but he ducks and they miss. Duke says "Take the bitch motherfucker, i dont care anymore." Sigma, angry atwhat Duke said, Throws a Gravity Well in between them. Duke then gets sucked into a mini sand storm and then gets hurled towards Sigma. Duke says "You want some more, huh!" Duke kicks Sigma on the ground and thinks he could kill Sigma with a punch and punches Sigma's armor, only leaving a dent. Sigma shoots Duke with his rivet gun. He then pulls out his Ion Laser and swtches to Burst Cells and Swings Duke up in the air with his Drill and then shoots Duke into pieces with his Ion Laser. It then starts raining and Sigma walks away. Category:Blog posts